Retrouvailles, Déclaration et Jalousie
by Ace921
Summary: Luffy a réussi à sauvé son frère maintenant il doit trouvé le courage de livrer ses sentiments mais avec un frère comme Ace il aura bien du mal.


Auteur :Ace921

Disclamer : Les perso de m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement),il appartienne à Eiichiro Oda.

Couples:Ace x Luffy.

Ps:J'ai modifié quelque passages de la vrai histoire.

'pensé'

Retrouvailles,Déclaration et Jalousie.

J'y était arrivé,j'avais battu Magellan, j'arrivais à la cellule d'Ace avec Mister 3, il était attaché par les mains et les chevilles et il était étonné de me voir sûrement.

-L...luffy.

-Ace, je suis venu te chercher !

-Mais comment va tu ouvrir la porte ?

-Mister 3 va créer un clé à partir de sa cire.

Mister 3 se mit à créer la clé de la serrure de la porte de la prison,une fois la clé créé. Je l'utilisait pour ouvrir la porte j'allais demande à Mister 3 de faire la clé des menottes de Ace qu'il me la tendais déjà, je m'empressa d'ouvrir les menottes. Quand j'eus finis Ace me prit dans ses bras :

-Merci, petit frère.

Nous restâmes un moment assez court à mon goût. Une voix nous interpella :

-C'est bien beau les retrouvailles mais il faut sortir d'ici avant que Magellan ou des gardes viennent , nous dit l'homme-poissons.

-Jinbei a raison,sortons, lui répondis Ace.

Nous sortîmes de la cellule et remontâmes chaque étages écrasant tout obstacle qui osaient se dressaient contre nous. Nous prîmes au passage Baggy, Bon clay, Mamy Iva et les pirates qui les accompagnés. Une fois arrivé à l'extérieure de la prison, Jinbei était allé cherché une des bateau de la marine qui était tout autour de la prison. Il méritait amplement d'avoir eu la place de capitaine corsaire, il ramena le bateau vers nous et nous montâmes tous a bord du bateau. Tout le monde occupé une cabine et devait sûrement dormir. Ace et moi partagions la même cabine, nous étions assis sur des chaises regardant le paysage et savourant notre victoire :

-Merci encore d'être venu me chercher.

-Mais de rien et puis c'est normal t'es mon grand frère.

Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine, j'étais seule avec Ace ce qui me combla de joie, je l'aimé tellement j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui. Il me tira de mes pensées :

-Alors on va t-on ?

-Je devais rejoindre mes compagnons à l'archipel saboady dans trois jours mais je pensais que je vais devoir rallongés se délais. Nous nous sommes fait battre par l'amiral Kizaru si facilement, il faut que l'on s'entraîne pour ne plus être séparé.

-Je comprend, je t'aidais à t'entraîner si tu veux.

-Oui ! 'Si je peux passer tu temps avec toi je dis oui sans hésité'. Pour répondre à ta question je pense qu'on devra aller à Amazone Lily.

-Quoi ! Mais devenu fou, on posera à peine un pied par terre que les guerrière qui vivent là-bas nous tueront.

-Mais nan, t'inquiètes c'est Hancock qui m'a amené à Impel Down.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai elle m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais. Bon,ben cap sur Amazone Lily.

Ace se leva et alla changeait notre destination. J'étais aux anges, j'avais sauvé mon frère maintenant tout se que je voulais s'était lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je me souvenais encore du jour ou j'avais découvert mes sentiments à son égard, c'était le jour de son départ j'étais triste mais en même temps content pour lui. Pour dire vrai je ne voulais pas qu'il partes, qu'il m'abandonnes mais il était partis et avait les un grand vide dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. Je mettais juré que quand on se reverrais je lui ferrais ma déclaration mais je n'ai pas réussi a lui dire quand nous étions à Alasbasta. Cette fois si je ne laisserais passé ma chance une deuxième fois ! Des bras chaud et puissant m'enlacèrent ce qui interrompit le cour de mes pensées :

-Tu m'a manqué,lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, petit frère. Tu dois être devenu drôlement fort pour avoir réussi à me libérer.

-Oui et puis Ace t'es un garçon qui me donne des ailes.

Ace était choqué par ce que je venais de lui dire. Désolé Ace mais il faut bien ça si je veux que tu m'aimes.

-Euh...Luffy tu devrais dire des choses comme ça, me dit-il gêné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on est frères.

-...

-Luffy.

Il resserra ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Tu sais, Ace ?

-Oui.

-Tu resteras toujours mon grand frère chéri que j'aimerais toute ma vie, lui dis-je en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

-Luffy !

-Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci il m'avait lâché et se tenait debout devant moi, planta son regard aussi noir que de l'encre dans le mien.

-T'a écouté se que je viens de dire, tu peux pas me dire des choses comme ça. Je suis ton grand frère.

-Mais j'y peux rien moi, je commençais pleurer,je vois pas ce qui ya de mal à de te dire que je t'...

Il avait posé sa main sur bouche tout m'enlaçant.

-Luffy,pleure pas, moi aussi je t'aime.

Je le repoussais, énervais:

-Mais c'est pas de cette amour la dont je te parle, je te parle de l'amour avec un grand « A ». Ace je suis désolé mais moi je t'aime et quoi que tu fasse je t'aimeras toujours, je t'aime depuis si longtemps. Avec toi je me sens bien,légé et serein, mon cœur bat si fort quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense qu'a toi Ace et à personne d'autre et je donnerais ma vie pour toi . Je comprendrais que tu me déteste ou que tu ne veuilles plus me voir après ce que je viens de te dire.

Ace était choqué de la tirade que je venais de lui faire, il ne devait pas si attendre le pauvre. Mais je devait passait à l'action Ace est si beau il peut charmer les femmes autant que les hommes il fallait que lui mette le grappins dessus.

-Euh... ben Luffy je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Dis-moi seulement se que tu ressens pour moi.

-Je crois que …

Le bruit de la porte qui claquait l'avait interrompu et c'était Hancock qui l'avait ouvert. Elle viens vers moi :

-Bravo, Luffy-kun, tu as réussi !

-Ouais mais ça pas était facile.

-Allait viens,je vais te préparais un vrai petit festin.

Quand nous étions sorti de la cabine, je me rendis comte que nous étions déjà arrivé. Comme promis le soir-même, Hancock me prépara un vrai festin, je mourrai de faim du coup j'engloutis tous ce qui me tombé sous la main. Après avoir engloutis la totalité de la nourriture, je me rendis dans ma chambre ou Hancock et Ace m'y attendaient. Hancock se jeta dans mes bras ce qui avait l'air de ne pas plaire à Ace, c'était sa la solution je devais le rendre jaloux alors je répondis à l' étreinte de Hancock. Quand elle fut partit j'allais me couché sans même adressais un mot à Ace.

Et toute la semaine fut comme ça, je passais mes journée avec Marguerite et les autres j'ai remarque que Ace regardait Marguerite avec un regard noir cela voulait dire que mon plan marchait,je m'entraînais avec elle, je mangeais avec elle je faisait presque tout avec elle.

J'allais vers la salle manger quand Ace me tira vers les bras pour m'emmenais dans notre chambre :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu passe autant de temps avec ces filles qu'avec moi ?

-Ce sont mes amies.

-Et alors, elle sont peut-être tes amies mais tu dois aussi passait du temps avec moi nan, ta bien dis que tu m'aimais, tu pourrais me la montrais au moins.

Mon plan marchait du tonnerre de dieu, Ace était vert de jalousie, s'y je m'écoutait je sautillerais de je devais garder mon calme :

-Oooooooh Ace c'est trop mignon.

-Quoi ?

-T'es jaloux !

-Non, bien sur que non, je veux juste que tu passes plus de temps avec moi qu'avec ces fille, se mit-il à ronchonnait.

-Mais tu vois t'es jaloux.

-N... oui t'a raison je suis mort de jalousie, je déteste te voir avec elle, te voir faire toute les chose qu'on devais faire ensemble.

-Mais Ace il fallait me le dire.

-Comment j'aurai pu,tu es toujours avec ces filles et quand je trouve un instant pour te parlais tu ne me dit rien.

Je me mis à rire, je n'en pouvais plus Ace était adorable dans le rôle du grand frère jaloux.

-Mais Ace comment peut-tu être jaloux, tu ne ressens rien pour moi a part de l'amour fraternel.

-Je ne ressens pas de l'amour fraternel pour toi mais je … je Je t'aime Luffy, je déteste te voir avec d'autres personnes que moi,discuter, manger ou encore t'entraîner ça je déteste ça quand tu le fais avec d'autres personnes que moi et puis moi aussi je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

Il me regardais attendant une réponse, je lui souris et l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre mais il ne se laissa pas faire :

-Je ne veux pas tu ailles manger avec elles !

-Je sais mon ange mais pour l'activité que nous aurons ce soir nous devons prendre des forces.

Il me sourit quand il comprit se que signifiait « activité » et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger. Heureusement pour moi ils ne restait plus personnes sinon Ace serait retourné dans la chambre furieux. Nous mangeâmes se que les amazones nous avaient laissé,une fois notre repas finis nous retournâmes dans notre chambre. Arrivé devant la porte, Ace me porta comme un princesse et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Ma belle princesse, Lu-chan.

-Et tu es mon beau prince Ace-chan.

Une fois entré dans la chambre,Ace me posa sur le lit, il sortit du lubrifiant et des préservatifs de la sacoche qui était accroché à son short.

Il se mit à califourchon sur moi et commença à m'embrassait, nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un bal effréné et ne se quittèrent plus mais nous devions nous séparer quand nous manquions d'air. Nous répétâmes nos échanges plusieurs fois. Quand nous nous sommes lassés des nos échanges, Ace descendit vers mon cou et commença à le mordillait, le suçotait et à me faires des suçons. Il descendit encore mes tétons qui ne demandaient qu'à être punit, Ace m'en suça un et pinça légèrement l'autre. Une fois que mes tétons eurent reçu leurs punition, il commença à dévoré mes abdos, je commença à gémir et je sentais que je devenais de plus en plus dur, Ace allait beaucoup trop lentement.

-Plus vite, jten supplie j'en peux plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il enleva mon bermuda et mon boxer reçu le même traitement, ma colonne de chaire enfin libéré se dressai fièrement de devant Ace qui la goba dans son intégralité. Il vit des va et viens lents puis accélères avec ce rythmes la j'allais venir dans la bouche d'Ace bientôt. Ace jouait habilement de sa langue sur mon sexe, il retira mon sexe de sa bouche et commença a me léchait le gland et à me le suçotait :

-Ace,j'en...j'en peux plus je vais venir.

Il remit mon sexe dans sa bouche et je m'écoulais à l'intérieur. Ace enleva son short et son boxer et laissa découvrir son sexe qui était d'une grandeur indéfinissable, il m'écarta les jambes pour pouvoir si placer. Quand je cru qu'il allait me pénétrer avec son sexe il le fit avec un de ces doigt qu'il avait enduit copieusement de lubrifiant puis un deuxièmes et il en mit quatre au final. Quand il décida que j'étais finalement prêt il se mit un préservatif et alla vers mon endroit sensible mais avant qu'il est y mettre son engin, je mis mes mains devant :

-Attend, il ne passera jamais.

Ace sourit à ma remarque,il enleva mes mains et me pénétra en douceur. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur :

-Luffy, sa va ?

-Oui,tu peux bouger.

Et il ne se fit pas prier,il commença de lents va et viens en m'embrassant pour me faire oublier la douleur.

-Plus...plus fort,Ace.

Il accéléra le rythme,il touché ma prostate à chaque coup qu'il me donnait et je finis par me rependre entre nous et Ace en moi. Ace se mit à cote de moi et me fit m'allonger sur lui :

-C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie, lui dis-je en haletant.

-Et se seras la première d'une longue série, je t'aime Lu-chan.

-Moi aussi Ace-chan.

Et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre .


End file.
